Tour de Contrôle
by Mel72000
Summary: AU : Saison 4 : Que se passerait-il si Sherlock enfant, au lieu d'essayer de chercher son meilleur ami par ses propres moyens, avait trouvé sa propre solution ? Après tout, quand on ne sait pas la réponse, ne donne t-on pas sa langue au chat?


Tour de contrôle

C'est une histoire courte, commencée il y a deux ans ans et terminée seulement aujourd'hui. Je la poste maintenant.

Spoilers Saison 4;

AU : Que se passerait-il si Sherlock enfant, au lieu d'essayer de chercher son meilleur ami par ses propres moyens, avait trouvé sa propre solution ?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque un jour que Victor Trevor, son meilleur ami (alias Barberousse, le pirate le plus sanguinaire des sept mers) avait disparu. Hier soir, sa mère, folle d'inquiétude, avait téléphoné pour leur demander s'il était encore à Musgrave mais Sherlock l'avait vu partir comme d'habitude. Alors que sa mère énumérait au combiné tous les endroits où ils avaient cherché, sa petite sœur Eurus avait chantonné d'une façon agaçante sa comptine qu'elle avait inventé pendant tout le repas tout en arborant un air supérieur encore plus énervant et qui commençait à peser sur les nerfs de toute la famille.

Au moment du dessert, Mycroft, du haut de ses quatorze ans, avait ordonné sèchement à Eurus de se taire parce qu'elle devait bien voir qu'ils avaient d'autres inquiétudes que sa chanson stupide qui ne faisait aucun sens. Eurus avait alors semblé se vexer comme un pou et avait rétorqué en quittant la table que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était trop stupide pour ne pas comprendre la clé à sa mélodie, surtout s'ils voulaient retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle s'était alors retournée vers lui, Sherlock, qui sentait l'appréhension se muer en une peur profonde, et avait répété avec insistance que la réponse était dans la chanson. Il avait alors vu ses parents, oncle Rudy et Mycroft échanger un regard alarmé et il avait alors été envoyé dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Eurus gardait soudainement le silence.

Pendant toute la nuit, mort d'inquiétude, Sherlock s'était répété toutes les paroles de la chanson d'Eurus, essayant de les décortiquer, de les analyser comme le ferait Mycroft. Mais rien, il n'y arrivait pas : il y avait un vieux hêtre mais on aurait trouvé Victor facilement s'il se trouvait juste là bas, c'était trop évident et Eurus n'aimait jamais ce qui était évident. À 3h du matin, il entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son frère Mycroft pour le supplier de l'aider à déchiffrer la comptine de sa sœur. Il s'était réveillé sans gronder ou râler sur Sherlock, pour une fois, alors que d'habitude il l'aurait renvoyé au lit sans ménagement avec un commentaire moqueur au passage. Son grand frère venait juste de se coucher après avoir passé sa soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher à découvrir la solution de l'énigme et il n'avait rien trouvé. Selon lui, Eurus avait peut-être seulement inventé une chanson sans queue ni tête pour se rendre intéressante alors qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Mais Sherlock en doutait : il était peut-être pas intelligent, mais il savait quand on lui cachait quelque chose.

Au petit-déjeuner, Sherlock apprit que la police avait fait des battues pour retrouver Victor mais en vain et Eurus continuait à chantonner en le regardant avec insistance. Exténuée, leur mère avait puni sa sœur en l'enfermant à clé dans sa chambre pendant que le petit garçon s'était rué dehors pour chercher Barberousse, où qu'il soit et pendant toute la matinée, ruminant les paroles de plus en plus sombres de la comptine, il avait fouillé dans le domaine en l'appelant, sautant le déjeuner malgré les appels de Mycroft. Sherlock, épuisé par ses heures de recherches infructueuses, sa voix rauque à force d'avoir crié le surnom de son ami et les yeux au bord des larmes, s'adossa contre les stèles bizarres en fixant la maison. Derrière l'une des fenêtres, il pouvait voir sa petite sœur qui le regardait toujours depuis sa chambre, avec insistance.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ce n'était plus un jeu : si Victor était enfermé quelque part, il allait mourir. Eurus lui avait un jour dit que le corps humain normal ne tenait pas plus de trois minutes sans respirer, plus de trois jours sans eau et trente jours sans manger avant de cesser de fonctionner (elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle avait essayé tout cela sur elle, pour expérimenter). Sherlock fixait intensément la fenêtre de la chambre de sa petite sœur et il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix : pour sa sœur, c'était un jeu et dans les jeux d'énigmes ou de charade, quand tu ne trouvais pas la réponse, tu abandonnais et tu demandais la réponse à l'autre.

Mais il y avait un problème : sa mère avait enfermé Eurus dans sa chambre et s'il voulait avoir la réponse, il devait aller la voir. Mais, alors qu'avant sa Maman lui disait d'être gentil avec sa sœur et de jouer un peu avec elle, depuis hier soir, elle avait formellement interdit à ses fils de lui parler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait un moyen : il se souvenait qu'Eurus et lui s'étaient un jour enfermés dans une pièce pour apprendre à les ouvrir sans clé. (Sa mémoire le corrigea alors en affirmant que techniquement, c'était Eurus qui l'avait enfermé au grenier pendant toute une journée tout en lui soufflant des instructions derrière la porte). Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour sélectionner la bonne méthode et courut dans la salle de bain pour voler une épingle et une pince à épiler avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la chambre de sa sœur. Derrière la porte, il entendait Eurus jouer au violon l'insupportable musique de sa comptine, sans jamais se lasser.

Il commença alors à manipuler ses outils pour forcer la vieille serrure de la porte en fronçant les sourcils et jetant régulièrement derrière lui pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Maman ou oncle Rudy. La musique avait au moins l'avantage de couvrir les bruits son activité mais il sentait la sueur couler sur son front plissé. Enfin, il sentit la serrure se déverrouiller et il entra sans attendre dans la chambre. Quand il vit le visage rayonnant de sa petite sœur, il dut résister à l'envie de l'étrangler mais elle devait lui donner la solution sur la localisation de son ami. Avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole pour la questionner, elle dit :

« Ça y est ? Tu as déjà trouvé la solution ? Tu es vraiment rapide ! Tu es finalement venu me sauver ? »

Sherlock était interloqué, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait : c'était tout le contraire !

« Je n'ai pas trouvé la solution, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je suis incapable de comprendre la solution de la chanson ! Aide moi ! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi es tu venu dans ma chambre si tu n'avais pas compris la solution ? » Demanda Eurus qui paraissait perplexe pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait dans les jeux d'énigme quand on ne sait pas la solution, n'est ce pas ? On demande à la personne qui a la réponse de nous l'expliquer ! Je t'en supplie, je sais que je suis un idiot, pas comme toi ou Mycroft, alors explique moi ! Je suis complètement perdu ! Aide moi à sauver mon ami, ce n'est pas drôle, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Les jeux, c'est pas ça ! » Sanglota Sherlock qui avait perdu toute cohérence et s'était agenouillé sur le plancher de la chambre, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Je ne savais que l'on pouvait trouver la réponse sans résoudre l'énigme… Je n'avais jamais prévu cela… » Déclarait Eurus en réfléchissant à haute-voix.

« Je t'en supplie, réponds moi ! » S'exclama Sherlock sans se soucier désormais d'être entendu par le reste de sa famille.

Sa sœur se pencha alors à son oreille et murmura alors quelque chose alors que les yeux de son frère s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de la surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oncle Rudy pénétrait dans la chambre et saisissait Sherlock dans ses bras en l'éloignant brutalement de Eurus, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se transforme en bête sauvage et déchiquette son frère. Alors qu'il prenait son neveu sous son bras, ce dernier continuait à fixer sa sœur qui les contemplait fixement, sans ciller, avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. Oncle Rudy descendit les marches de l'escalier et posa Sherlock sur le sol du salon où l'attendait le reste de sa famille avant de s'adresser à lui sur un ton véhément :

« Tu ne dois voir Eurus sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends, Sherlock ?! Les choses sont déjà assez difficiles comme ça en ce qui concerne ta sœur alors n'aggrave pas encore plus la situation ! Prends un peu exemple sur Mycroft et tiens toi à l'écart d'elle ! Que se passerait-il si elle te faisait la même chose qu'à ton ami, tu y as songé ?! »

« Rudy, nous ne sommes pas encore complètement sûrs qu'elle soit la cause de sa disparition ! » Protesta Violet Holmes, anxieuse.

« Mais quelle preuve te faut-il ?! » Commença à s'exclamer son frère Rudy en agitant ses bras avant d'être interrompu par la voix enfantine de Sherlock, claire, tremblante et pourtant, se détachant des voix adultes de la maisonnée :

« Victor se trouve dans la citerne située dans la cave de l'ancien cloitre en ruine, au frontière du domaine. Eurus a dit qu'il faut passer par les vestiges des cuisines pour trouver l'entrée et qu'il faut une corde bien longue. Peut-on se dépêcher d'aller le sauver ?»

Violet Holmes, toute pâle, se saisit aussitôt du téléphone et contacta les pompiers, les urgences et la famille Trévor tandis que Siger Holmes et son beau-frère se ruaient vers la cabane du jardinier pour chercher une corde. Mycroft avait contemplé Sherlock un long instant avant de partir rejoindre les hommes de la famille pour aider à localiser l'endroit exact. Le cadet s'était alors effondré sur le fauteuil, alors que plus personne ne semblait s'occuper de lui, attendant, le visage pâle, les jambes vacillantes, les nouvelles de son ami. Trois heures plus tard, des heures qui avaient été rythmées par les sirènes des ambulances et des pompiers retentissant au loin, Violet Holmes revint dans le salon et s'aperçut que Sherlock était toujours là, ses yeux fixant le vide, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son fauteuil. Se rendant compte que personne n'avait songé à s'occuper de lui durant cette journée de folie, elle le prit dans ses bras et le rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Victor avait été retrouvé dans le puits, dans un état d'hypothermie alarmant sans parler du choc sous lequel il était après une nuit passée dans le noir et l'eau trouble. Il avait été hospitalisé et même si les médecins n'écartaient pas les risques d'une pneumonie, il y avait de très bonnes chances qu'il s'en remette. Sherlock sembla parcouru de frissons, des sanglots de soulagement longtemps retenus s'échappant de lui, malgré tous ses efforts, pendant près d'une heure. Puis il leva enfin la tête vers sa mère et demanda alors pourquoi elle avait fait cela, sans qu'il n'ait à expliquer de qui il voulait parler en disant "elle". Violet Holmes paraissait au bord des larmes, incapable de comprendre elle-même ce qui avait bien pu pousser sa petite fille à commettre un acte aussi cruel et encore moins de l'expliquer à son garçon si sensible. Elle se contenta de murmurer qu'elle ne savait pas alors qu'au même moment, son mari, son frère et son fils rentraient dans la demeure familiale, ces deux derniers partageant un même regard sombre. Ils firent bien comprendre à Sherlock qu'ils allaient avoir une conversation de grandes personnes avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

Sherlock monta les escaliers mais, au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre décorée de posters avec des majestueux galions, sa collection de drapeaux pirates et sa tapisserie aux motifs maritimes, il entra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa sœur et longtemps, il se contenta de la regarder, allongée dans son lit, en train de faire semblant de dormir. Alors il demanda :

« Pourquoi as tu demandé si j'étais venu te sauver quand je suis rentrée dans ta chambre, tout à l'heure ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que je te demandais dans ma chanson. » Répondit Eurus comme si elle trouvait cela évident.

« Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est pourtant simple ! » Répliqua sa sœur, le "idiot" de la fin de la phrase bien compréhensible, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit. « Il suffisait de te référer aux fausses stèles avec les dates erronées, tu numérotes chaque mot de ma chanson, puis tu les ordonnes selon les dates des stèles. Tiens, les voilà référencées, maintenant tu peux déchiffrer le code. »

Sherlock se pencha sur le papier avec les différentes stèles, tout en jetant un coup d'œil, de temps à autre aux paroles de la chanson. Puis il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer afin de bien les ordonner et enfin, regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux en récitant mot par mot:

« Je suis perdue. Aide moi, frère. Sauve ma vie avant ma perte. Je suis perdue sans ton amour. Sauve mon âme. Cherche ma chambre. »

Sa sœur sourit fièrement en voyant son frère déchiffrer son code (avec beaucoup d'aide de sa part). Sherlock la regardait alors que tant de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête : pourquoi avait-elle mis en danger Victor ? Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'on ne jouait pas avec la vie des autres ? Ne pouvait elle pas lui donner ce message sans le coder aussi difficilement ? Après tout, même Mycroft n'avait pas réussi à trouver la solution alors qu'il avait quatorze ans et avait une intelligence remarquable. Mais ce n'était pas là les questions les plus importantes. Alors ce fut celles-ci qu'il posa :

« Comment puis-je te sauver ? De quoi dois-je te sauver ? »

« De moi-même…Chuchota Eurus en le fixant sans ciller avant de poursuivre : « Je suis seule, toute seule dans un avion en plein vol et tout le monde est endormi, même les pilotes. Je vais m'écraser sur la terre, je vais mourir. Sauve moi, grand frère. »

Sherlock la regarda alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux et tremblait en serrant ses genoux contre elle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait excepté que sa sœur s'imaginait toute seule dans un avion sur le point de se crasher, ce qui était semblable à un cauchemar. Maintenant, Sherlock savait qu'il était un idiot, comparé à Mycroft ou Eurus, mais, s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel il était doué, c'était son imaginaire. Alors, il demanda :

« As tu essayé d'appeler la tour de contrôle depuis le cockpit pour qu'ils te guident durant l'atterrissage ? »

« Oui, mais il n'y a que toi qui as répondu. Aide moi, je suis seule en haut. Il n'y a plus d'essence, je vais me crasher » Répondit sa petite sœur en continuant à trembler toujours plus violemment. Sherlock prit alors une décision et prit les mains de sa petite sœur avant de modifier sa voix tant bien que mal et de dire :

« Allo, allo, ici la tour de contrôle Musgrave à Eurus 701. Vous êtes sur le point d'amorcer votre atterrissage d'urgence. Vous devez vous rapprocher doucement du sol à un angle de 3° en utilisant les manettes et en vous fiant à votre écran de contrôle sur votre tableau de bord. Comme vous êtes la fille la plus brillante du monde, vous savez lire les données de l'écran et calculer les angles d'atterrissage. Maintenant, vous devez réduire la vitesse des moteurs avec la manette à votre droite en la faisant passer au niveau 1 car c'est le plus bas. Pour que le train d'atterrissage principal entre en contact avec le sol en premier, vous devez tirer légèrement la manette vers vous. Puis vous devez réduire complètement la puissance des moteurs et actionner le bouton des freins et celui des aérofreins. »

« Eurus701 à Tour de contrôle Musgrave : Je crois que cela marche… Mais l'avion est très secoué… Que faire si l'avion prend feu et explose à cause des frictions ou du choc causés par l'atterrissage d'urgence ? On dit que c'est le plus grand risque. »

Sherlock réfléchit un instant, puis il vit que la réponse était évidente d'après ce que lui avait dit sa sœur :

« Tour de contrôle Musgrave à Eurus 701, vous êtes désormais à cours de carburant, il n'y en a plus suffisamment pour causer une explosion dans votre avion. Vos moteurs ont cessé de marcher et vous roulez désormais au ralenti. Un technicien va monter à bord et un dispositif d'accueil va être mis en place pour préparer l'évacuation des passagers par les toboggans gonflables. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Tour de Contrôle Musgrave terminé. »

Eurus ouvrit alors les yeux et vit son frère qui se tenait juste devant elle et qui, dès qu'elle le regarda, la serra bien fort dans ses bras gémissant doucement dans ses bras jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement contre lui. Sherlock, de son côté, songeait que, même si tout cela ne s'était passé que dans la tête de sa sœur, cela avait été les moments les plus terrifiants de sa vie. En fait, il pouvait même dire qu'aujourd'hui avait été la plus terrifiante journée de sa vie. Sa sœur ne différenciait pas son imagination de la réalité et à tout moment, son esprit pouvait se retrouver à des miles au dessus de la terre, prêt à s'écraser. Pire encore, dans ces moments là, aveuglée par son épouvante, elle pouvait faire se crasher d'autres personnes car elle était incapable de ressentir la souffrance qu'elle provoquait chez autrui. La dernière chose qu'il savait, c'est que même s'il essayait d'expliquer cela à ses parents, à Mycroft ou même l'oncle Rudy, Sherlock avait le sentiment que nul ne la comprendrait à part lui, un idiot avec trop d'imagination.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sherlock ne pouvait cesser de ruminer concernant l'injustice qu'était devenue sa vie. Son meilleur ami et fidèle second de tous les instants, Victor, s'était finalement remis physiquement de son expérience traumatisante dans le puits du vieux cloitre bien qu'il soit encore fragilisé. Mais sa mère l'avait pris à part et, avec beaucoup de douceur, de tristesse et de compassion, lui avait dit que Victor ne reviendrait sans doute plus jamais chez eux : non seulement il faisait encore d'affreux cauchemars, mais en plus sa mère, Mme Trévor, avait prévenu, en des termes apparemment violents, que son fils ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Sherlock ne pensait pas non plus qu'il reviendrait chez quelqu'un si jamais c'était pour être enfermé dans un puits sombre et profond. Dans les livres d'aventure, cela paraissait simplement une épreuve à traverser mais dans la réalité, on pouvait mourir de ces choses là. Tout cela, Sherlock n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, même si c'était injuste qu'il doive perdre son meilleur ami à cause de ça.

La seconde chose injuste, c'est qu'il était puni et n'avait plus le droit de sortir de la maison parce que le lendemain de « l'incident », son oncle Rudy et Mycroft, alertés par son absence de sa chambre, l'avait trouvé, endormi, dans celle de sa sœur alors qu'on lui avait formellement interdit d'y retourner. Il avait eu le droit à un sermon de la part de l'oncle Rudy, un de Mycroft sur un ton insupportable et ses parents l'avaient pris à part pour lui dire, d'un ton anxieux, qu'il était préférable, pendant quelques temps, qu'il ne fréquente pas trop Eurus. Elle aussi était toujours punie et devait rester dans sa chambre toute la journée, même pendant les repas et leur mère lui montait des plateaux, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour éviter de réveiller quelque chose, comme un dragon. Sherlock était le premier à penser que Eurus méritait une grosse punition pour ce qu'elle avait failli faire à son (ancien) meilleur ami et franchement, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lui pardonner cela. Mais il savait aussi que si sa sœur restait seule, son esprit pourrait s'envoler trop loin au dessus d'eux et qu'elle pourrait à nouveau se crasher avec d'autres, sur d'autres personnes. Donc Sherlock avait peur.

Donc, même s'il risquait encore d'être puni pour avoir désobéi aux ordres formels, même si c'était injuste qu'il doive encore parler à Eurus alors que par sa faute il avait perdu un ami et qu'elle mériterait donc d'être punie, même s'il voulait vraiment détester, haïr sa petite sœur pour toute sa souffrance, il devait continuer à garder le contact radio avec elle. Ce matin là, il récupéra donc deux pots de yaourt dans la poubelle tandis que sa mère ne regardait pas. Elle ne semblait pas bien voir, en ce moment, sans doute parce qu'elle pleurait tout le temps et que les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Mais Sherlock tâchait de ne pas y penser car c'était une autre raison de détester Eurus, une autre raison de ne pas faire tous ces efforts pour aider sa sœur. Il monta dans la salle de bain pour laver ses pots avant de les relier avec une très longue ficelle. S'adossant à son armoire, il parvint à la pousser légèrement pour dévoiler le trou creusé par une souris. Quand Eurus avait piégé la petite bête, elle l'avait disséquée mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait la tuer avant. Il se souvenait encore du cri de dégoût de tout le monde quand la pauvre bestiole ensanglantée avait bougé. Maintenant, le trou était assez grand et profond pour rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur, juste à côté et pour y faire passer son pot de yaourt.

Il posa son combiné à son oreille et fut récompensé par le chuchotement familier d'Eurus qui lançait son appel de détresse à la tour de contrôle. Sherlock prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de lui dire qu'elle était encore en contact avec la Terre, qu'il ne la laisserait pas avant qu'elle soit de nouveau en sécurité au sol. Reprenant les mots qui avaient fonctionné avant, il parvint à la faire reprendre le contrôle de son imagination. Bientôt, ce fut le discours à peu près "normal" de sa petite sœur qui lui parvint dans son oreille, à son plus profond soulagement. Du moins, aussi normal que quand il s'agissait d'Eurus. Elle parlait aujourd'hui des émotions sur le même ton clinique qu'un dictionnaire, comme s'il s'agissait de choses que seulement les autres ressentaient et qu'on pouvait donc contrôler tout le monde facilement si on les utilisait. Au plus profond de lui, Sherlock se sentait glacé par ses mots et, reprenant la parole, il lui répondit qu'elle aussi ressentait la peur, quand elle s'était trouvée seule dans l'avion.

« Mais pourquoi voudrais je encore ressentir cela ? » Demanda Eurus, sur un ton perplexe.

« Parce que si tu n'as pas peur, tu vas mourir. » Répondit son frère, disant la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête mais qu'il savait complètement vraie sur ce sujet : il avait l'intime conviction qu'Eurus mourait si la peur ne la conduisait plus à regarder en bas, vers eux.

« C'est vrai… Tu as raison. » Concéda la fillette et elle changea complètement de sujet.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Sherlock sentait qu'il devenait quelque part comme les yeux et les oreilles de sa sœur dans la maison, lui rapportant comment la vie se poursuivait en dehors de sa chambre. Il commençait à prêter attention à certains détails, parfois à analyser de lui-même quelques informations sans que sa sœur n'ait à lui expliquer la logique derrière chaque raisonnement et Eurus, soit le corrigeait, soit paraissait très fière de sa réussite. Malheureusement, il prit également l'habitude de devenir la bouche de sa sœur sans qu'il s'en rende compte, dévoilant des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir comme elle avait eu coutume de faire avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée. Mycroft s'était rapidement aperçu de ce changement de tendance et s'était mis à le surveiller avec un regard d'aigle, chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne communiquait pas avec sa sœur. Pour finir, il avait fini par en parler à l'oncle Rudy, la seule personne, selon Eurus, avec qui il avait l'impression de parler d'égal à égal, du moins, c'était l'impression que leur oncle voulait donner pour que Mycroft se confie à lui.

Toujours est il que cela déclencha une nouvelle dispute au sein de la famille Holmes au cours de laquelle les adultes interrogèrent Sherlock pour savoir si ce dernier communiquait encore avec Eurus. Le cadet répondit simplement qu'il n'avait plus vu sa sœur depuis qu'elle avait failli provoquer la mort de Victor. Alors que son père semblait parti pour se satisfaire de sa réponse, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère, d'oncle Rudy et de Mycroft qui avaient tous parfaitement su percevoir les subtilités de langage et l'ambigüité de Sherlock qui, à aucun moment, n'avait confirmé qu'il ne parlait ou ne communiquait pas avec sa sœur. Les parents se regardèrent avec un air désemparé tandis que les visages de son oncle et de son grand frère s'assombrissaient rapidement, alors que le jeune accusé comprenait que sa ruse n'avait pas fonctionné et se murait dans un mutisme obstiné. Les émotions ne réapparurent que lorsque décision fut prise de le changer de chambre pour le placer dans une autre aile du manoir mais rien ne put modifier la décision prise. Sherlock dû donc monter dans sa nouvelle chambre, ce qu'il fit en tempêtant et en claquant la porte bruyamment pendant que les adultes se divisaient, les parents pour boire un cognac leur semblant indispensable pour soutenir les derniers événements tandis qu'oncle Rudy et Mycroft allaient au jardin.

Alors que l'oncle et son neveu s'isolaient, ils ne s'apercevaient pas que Sherlock, se cramponnant aux gouttières de pierres, grimpant sur le toit et se dissimulant dans le clair obscur de la soirée estivale, écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

« Mycroft, commença l'oncle Rudy d'un air grave, je vais devoir exiger de toi une tâche lourde et difficile. Tu es l'aîné et c'est un rôle ingrat, je le sais fort bien, particulièrement dans la situation présente car ce que je vais te dire ne va sans doute pas te plaire. Cependant, je crois en ton intelligence mais surtout en ton sens commun et sur le fait que tu es le garçon le plus responsable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. »

« De quelle tâche parlez vous, mon oncle ? » Demanda le frère de Sherlock, respectueux, poli mais sans paraître particulièrement affectée ou touché par les compliments, comme n'importe quelle autre adolescent l'aurait été normalement. Au contraire, il fronçait les sourcils, comme quand il décryptait les discours des politiciens lors de débats à la télé. Sherlock était agréablement surpris : son grand frère n'était pas aussi sensible à la flatterie de leur oncle qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais après tout, c'était normal : d'après Eurus, leur aîné était un génie de son plein droit et qui contrôlait constamment ses émotions.

Mais leur oncle devait aussi savoir ce fait au sujet de Mycroft, alors pourquoi utiliserait il une manœuvre si grossière ? A moins qu'il pensait que son neveu favori méritait son approbation et la reconnaissance de ses capacités. Une grimace désorientée apparut sur les traits de Sherlock : depuis quand les émotions étaient elles devenues si compliquées, si emplie de faux-semblants, si ouvertes à l'interprétation ou à la manipulation ? La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé le champ libre à ses sentiments, c'était quand Victor était encore son ami, qu'ils jouaient aux pirates ou même lors de sa disparition, quand il était désespéré de le retrouver. Il aimait Eurus malgré ses méfaits mais les émotions se dissimulant derrière son amour étaient devenues si compliquées….Il reporta son attention sur son oncle qui commençait à s'expliquer avec d'infinis précautions:

« Mycroft. Je vais te parler avec franchise, comme à l'adulte raisonnable que tu es déjà mentalement. Tu sais depuis longtemps que je suis un psychiatre de renom, spécialisé dans la psychiatrie de jeunes surdoués et au cours de ma carrière, j'ai déjà eu affaire à des cas extraordinairement difficiles et prodigieux. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis resté à Musgrave, quand votre mère s'est aperçue de tes propres facultés et quand Eurus a montré qu'elle prenait le même chemin que toi, de façon encore plus précoce. C'est visible dès le premier regard : votre fratrie est unique en son genre et franchement, je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer que ma sœur Violet ait pu donner naissance et élever trois enfants aussi perspicaces et brillants que vous trois. Bien sûr, vous avez vos différences, et je ne parle pas seulement en matière d'intelligence et de déduction mais aussi dans votre gestion individualisée de vos sentiments et de vos émotions, selon la manière dont vos personnalités respectives se sont développées dans votre environnement. »

« Je le savais déjà, compte tenu des batteries de tests que nous avons tous passées. Mais j'avais l'impression que vous tendiez à vous concentrer sur Eurus ou moi même, au détriment de Sherlock. Je sais que j'ai moi même parfois tendance à l'ignorer parce qu'il est trop émotif pour moi : je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir autant. »

Sherlock se pencha pour écouter encore plus attentivement, avide de ne manquer aucune miette de la conversation tant il était excité. Son frère, à l'intelligence reconnu comme remarquable, ne médisait pas tant sur son intellect que sur sa sensibilité. Oncle Rudy soupira avant de regarder Mycroft droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton ferme :

« Sherlock est, en effet, le plus sensible de la famille, le plus imaginatif, le plus sociable qui montre des réactions pratiquement les plus sincères, les plus directes et, à vrai dire, les plus saines psychologiquement parmi vous trois. Il était le plus facile à analyser et on pourrait dire qu'il tenait un rôle de jauge émotionnelle pour savoir où vous vous placiez, Eurus et toi, concernant votre ligne de conduite psychologique. »

« Je comprends. Vous vérifiiez si nous ne développions pas une pathologie. » Répondit simplement Mycroft, affectant de ne ressentir aucune surprise ou sentiment de trahison devant ces paroles brutes.

«Avoir une personnalité très introvertie et des difficultés à montrer ses sentiments publiquement ne sont pas forcément des signes de pathologie, Mycroft, du moment que tu ne t'enfermes pas dedans. Ne pas être comme les autres ne veut pas dire être un monstre sans cœur et même si tu tends à les dissimuler, je sais que tes sentiments et tes affects sont bien présents. Mais ta sœur… Elle a failli tuer le meilleur ami de Sherlock, elle l'aurait laissé mourir sans hésiter, sans éprouver le moindre remord et pire, elle recommencera. Elle ne représente plus désormais seulement un danger pour elle-même mais aussi pour les autres. Et dans ces cas là, pour protéger la société de personnes comme elle, on doit les enfermer pour qu'elles ne fassent pas souffrir les autres. »

« Vous parlez d'enfermer Eurus dans un asile, loin de nos parents ? Loin de sa famille ? Papa et Maman ne voudront jamais, ils refuseront catégoriquement de la laisser là-bas, isolée, dans un lieu inconnu ! » Déclara Mycroft d'un air agité tandis que quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, Sherlock cessait de respirer en entendant la solution de son oncle.

« C'est pour cette raison, Mycroft, que je te demande d'argumenter dans mon sens auprès de tes parents. De les persuader de l'envoyer loin, sous ma tutelle, avant qu'elle ne blesse notre famille et ceux ayant la malchance de la côtoyer. D'être la voix de la raison, même si c'est dur. »

« Elle n'a encore que six ans : elle peut être soignée, elle peut encore changer, sa pathologie peut évoluer, ce n'est pas irrémédiable ! L'enfermer à son âge a plus de chances d'aggraver les choses que de les résoudre. » Protesta le jeune garçon, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier.

« Tu t'enfermes dans le déni, Mycroft et cela ne te ressemble pas. Regardes-toi, tu laisses tes émotions prendre le pas sur ta raison, en dépit du bon sens et de tes responsabilités en tant que l'aîné de la famille. Tu sais pourtant pertinemment bien que Eurus est dangereuse, qu'elle possède des traits psychopathes marqués. Tu l'as observée depuis des années et su tirer cette conclusion par toi-même à la fin ! » S'énerva son oncle

« Elle est ma sœur ! Je sais qu'elle est étrange, prodigieuse et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la souffrance humaine, mais elle est ma petite sœur et je suis son grand frère. C'est mon rôle et aussi celui de mes parents de veiller sur elle et pas une quelconque institution qui ne la traitera pas comme sa famille et qui la comprendra encore moins bien. » Dit Mycroft avec vigueur et détermination, le corps rigide, les poings serrés.

« Et que fais tu de Sherlock ? » Demanda l'oncle Rudy en allumant une cigarette, son seul signe de tension visible, désormais.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Demanda Mycroft en détournant le regard.

« Eurus a commencé à manipuler ton frère, Mycroft, elle est en train de le façonner pour qu'il devienne semblable à elle. Regarde la situation d'un point de vue objectif: elle était maladivement jalouse de Victor parce que c'était le meilleur ami de Sherlock et qu'il jouait tout le temps avec lui et pas avec elle. Tu as toi même vu la manière dont elle les observait et les épiait en permanence, soit en se mettant entre eux, soit en se cachant. Au nom du Ciel, Mycroft ! Elle a cherché à faire disparaître un petit garçon innocent parce qu'il se mettait entre elle et l'objet de son obsession maladive, à savoir Sherlock. Et elle est parvenue à ses fins puisque plus jamais Victor ne reviendra ici. Mais que se passera t-il si Sherlock se trouve un nouvel ami et qu'il le trouve plus intéressant qu'elle ? Ou quand il tombera amoureux de quelqu'un et voudra sortir avec cette personne ? Ils auront un malencontreux accident ? Elle trouvera un autre puits pour se débarrasser des corps ? » Ironisa l'oncle de la famille en soufflant une bouffée de fumée.

« Non ! On ne la laissera pas refaire cela ! » Protesta Mycroft, horrifié.

« Qui pourra l'en empêcher ? Elle est en train d'isoler Sherlock, de l'enfermer sous une coupole de verre de solitude et dont elle seule aura la clé pour le soulager de son isolement. Dans ses derniers dessins, Eurus représente Sherlock seul dans une tour sans porte d'accès, avec elle dans un avion, symboliquement, l'unique personne qui peut accéder à lui. Est ce que tu mesures à quel point son désir maladif de Sherlock devient grave et inquiétant ? »

Du haut de son toit, Sherlock voulait protester, dire que Eurus l'avait seulement dessiné parce qu'il était sa tour de contrôle pour la ramener à terre. Mais déjà, son oncle poursuivait son raisonnement :

« Et maintenant, voilà qu'il prend exemple sur elle, ou plus exactement, qu'elle le modèle à son image, comme une personne qui sait des vérités qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir…Tu as vu la manière dont il observe tout ce qui l'entoure ? La façon dont il écoute tout ce qui se dit ? Ses déductions avant et après l'accident diffèrent très sensiblement en qualité, maintenant, on croirait entendre Eurus alors qu'elle n'est même plus présente. Comment a t-elle réussie ce tour de force, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée : Sherlock devrait haïr sa sœur ou du moins, lui en vouloir terriblement après son sadique petit jeu avec lui. Cela aurait été sans doute plus sain qu'il développe un traumatisme suite à cela. Mais non, il communique encore avec elle et pire, selon moi, il se laisse inconsciemment détruire et reconstruire par elle. »

« C'est peut-être un peu exagéré… Après tout, j'ai joué à déduire depuis que j'avais son âge et rien ne dit que ce n'est pas moi qu'il ait cherché à imiter plutôt qu'Eurus. Et cela ne peut pas être aussi facile de manipuler Sherlock. » Résista faiblement Mycroft, qui paraissait réfléchir sur la question. Il savait cependant qu'il avait eu tendance cet été à ne pas jouer aux déductions en compagnie de son petit frère comme il le faisait habituellement, tant il avait été occupé par son travail scolaire très exigeant.

« Regarde bien et tu verras que c'est bien plus facile à croire: elle l'isole des autres pour être le centre de son univers et, se faisant, elle le fait se sentir spécial. Sherlock est un enfant très doué mais il a sept ans et elle est plus intelligente et plus brillante que n'importe qui. Pourtant, ton frère semble être le seul avec qui elle veut jouer, ce qui lui donne un statut particulier dans votre fratrie de génies où il est perçu comme le moins talentueux, le plus ordinaire et le plus sensible. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il se démarquerait vite comme un prodige dans le monde ordinaire, mais pas ici, à Musgraves où il est éclipsé par Eurus et toi. Et votre sœur trouve en lui un terrain fertile pour manipuler ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses émotions et un jour, cela finira mal, soit pour son entourage, soit pour lui même. Tu retournes à Eton à la rentrée, dans un mois et tu ne seras plus là pour veiller sur Sherlock ou observer le comportement d'Eurus. Tu as déjà vu son influence grandissante sur ton frère : le laisserais tu sous sa coupe pendant quatre mois, vampiriser tout ce qu'il constitue sa personnalité pour retrouver un parfait étranger à Noël ? Est ce que ce serait juste pour Sherlock ?»

« Non. Sherlock ne mérite pas cela. Il est mon petit frère qui peut m'exaspérer un instant par ses cris et me sauter dans les bras l'instant d'après. Je ne veux pas le perdre ou qu'il disparaisse, même s'il doit me haïr ou me mépriser. Je ne peux pas être le grand frère qu'il mériterait d'avoir, seulement celui dont il va avoir besoin. Et pour Eurus… Je me sens tellement impuissant : elle a beau avoir fait un mal terrible autour d'elle, elle n'en reste pas moins ma sœur et je…l'aime. Je ne sais même pas comment je dois m'y prendre pour dire à mes parents la décision qu'ils vont devoir prendre pour le bien de la famille. » Dit Mycroft à doucement, la tête penchée, des sanglots durement refoulés transparaissant dans sa voix.

Son oncle sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une et la présenta à son neveu qui la prit avec hésitation puis en tira une bouffée en toussant, permettant ainsi à ses larmes de couler sans retenue. Pendant ce temps, son oncle leva les yeux vers le ciel en murmurant pour lui que « tenir aux autres n'étaient décidément pas un avantage… ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sherlock était étendu sur son nouveau lit, les yeux grands ouverts, en songeant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait compris la majorité de ce que son oncle et son frère s'étaient confiés à cœur ouvert et il en était profondément troublé, au point de ne plus savoir où il en était : où se trouvait la vérité, où se situait le mensonge ? Oncle Rudy affirmait que Eurus constituait un danger pour les autres et pour lui, ce qui était vrai, lui soufflait son esprit qui lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé à Victor. Mais son oncle ne savait pas que sa sœur en souffrait, que son intelligence si supérieure l'empêchait de ressentir les autres à part lui, Sherlock. Mycroft et lui semblaient penser que Eurus manipulait ses sentiments uniquement parce qu'elle le pouvait et voulait le contrôler, qu'elle lui mentait froidement en le faisant se sentir spécial. Mais que ferait-il si c'était eux qui disaient la vérité ? Que ferait-il si c'était lui, Sherlock, qui avait raison concernant Eurus ? Comment empêcher les pires scénarios qui pouvaient découler de ces deux situations ?

Sherlock se sentait profondément découragé et en temps normal, il en aurait parlé à Eurus, excepté que c'était elle qui se trouvait au centre du problème. S'il lui révélait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle se crasherait mais de différentes manières. Si son oncle et Mycroft avaient raison et qu'elle le manipulait comme une marionnette, alors elle se débarrasserait de son jouet en le cassant puisqu'il ne l'amuserait plus, avant de se trouver un autre jouet qu'elle pourrait briser. Si Sherlock avait raison et que sa sœur était vraiment perdue sans lui, alors, en l'enfermant et en la séparant de lui en interdisant tout contact, elle retomberait dans son état de crash imminent et elle finirait par blesser tout le monde autour d'elle.

Donc, plusieurs conclusions se présentaient : Dans le premier cas où elle le manipulait, si elle était enfermée, lui disait une partie froide de son cerveau qui avait la voix d'Eurus, alors elle ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal et il n'aurait plus à s'occuper d'elle puisque elle le trompait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas facilement et comme elle était brillante, alors un jour ou l'autre, elle s'échapperait et elle se vengerait sur lui et sur ceux auxquels il se serait lié. Dans le second cas où elle était sincère, il ne serait plus là pour la stopper quand, folle de terreur, elle perdrait tout contact avec le sol et la réalité, elle penserait qu'il l'avait abandonnée et finirait par se venger sur lui et sur ceux qui l'auraient remplacée dans son coeur. Donc si elle était coupée de tout contact avec lui, cela se finirait très mal pour tout le monde.

Si elle restait avec lui, en revanche, ou si, malgré cet internement, il conservait un contact avec elle, alors deux, non, trois nouvelles conclusions s'imposaient. Si elle le manipulait à ses propres fins, il devrait lui faire croire qu'elle réussissait dans son projet. Une tâche quasi impossible tant Eurus était intelligente mais s'il était assez bon, il pourrait éviter le pire…Peut-être. Si elle était sincère avec lui, elle ne se sentirait pas aussi abandonnée s'il parvenait à garder le contact et il pourrait tenter, au moins, de prévenir une rechute. Mais ce serait compliqué d'en convaincre les adultes et il avait le sentiment que personne ne l'écouterait. Ce serait la situation et la solution idéale, mais il sentait que cela ne marcherait pas.

Parce qu'il y avait un troisième cas : Eurus pouvait très bien ne pas avoir l'impression qu'elle le manipulait ou ne pas avoir conscience que c'était mal. Si elle était internée, elle ne comprendrait pas et lui voudrait du mal. Si elle échappait à cela, il faudrait que lui, Sherlock, soit extrêmement prudent quand il communiquerait avec elle. Ce serait terriblement compliqué pour lui, le frère idiot, le moins intelligent des enfants Holmes.

Mais Sherlock se rappelait que Mycroft avait décidé de supporter le terrible fardeau de sa sœur pour le protéger, lui, Sherlock. Même si son frère était condescendant, qu'il l'énervait souvent, même s'il pouvait se tromper dans sa manière d'aborder Eurus, à la fin, il avait choisi le chemin le plus ardue parce qu'il voulait épargner une souffrance qu'il jugeait inutile. Même si son frère pouvait faire fausse route, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il n'ait jamais reçue de sa part et Sherlock se jura de lui causer moins de problèmes. Un peu. Parce qu'il restait quand même un gros arrogant.

* * *

Une semaine passa, dont les journées furent ébranlées par des disputes entre ses parents, son frère et son oncle, rythmées par mots durs et tranchant comme des sabres, des cris et les pleurs sans fins de sa mère. Sherlock restait souvent seul dans sa chambre, jouant sans cesse du violon pour couvrir la tempête émotionnelle qui menaçait de déferler sur lui et l'emporter en le dispersant. Dans son imagination, la musique de son instrument parvenait à stopper l'ouragan déferlant par l'Est et dans la réalité, c'était quasiment la même chose. Eurus savait que quelque chose allait se produire, Sherlock lui avait révélé en grande partie ce qu'il avait entendu, sans laisser percer un seul instant ses doutes et son incertitude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas être complètement sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas déchiffrer sinon ses pensées, du moins ses sentiments ou ses émotions, mais elle poursuivait leurs tentatives de communication.

Le medium qu'ils utilisaient depuis trois jours était le violon, un support délicat pour Sherlock. Sa sœur lui apprenait à jouer depuis trois ans et c'était aussi elle qui lui avait révélé que la musique jouée par un violoniste ne saurait mentir, bien que dans ce cas précis, il ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Toujours est-il qu'il avait commencé à inventer des morceaux, des pièces étranges, vibrants, sans logique classique, passant d'un extrême à l'autre. C'était des musiques qui étaient sensées traduire son sentiment d'inquiétude pour Eurus, son désir de l'aider et son amour pour elle, ses espoirs. Sa sœur faisait la même chose depuis sa chambre, ses mélodies variaient beaucoup, pouvant passer d'une mélancolie douce et paisible à une fantasmagorie lunatique, tourmentée et parfois inquiétante qui provoquait des frissons dans le dos de Sherlock. Il lui jouait alors des morceaux plus hachés, plus heurtés, dans lesquels il parvenait à glisser du morse, des messages d'une tour de contrôle à un avion en perdition. Alors, sa musique redevenait moins troublante, plus accessible et à ce moment là seulement, il pouvait tenter de l'accompagner dans un duo.

Elle avait tenté une fois de l'inciter à monter dans son avion loin au dessus de la surface de la terre, de jouer avec elle ses morceaux dénués de toute conscience, de s'envoler loin au delà des contingences morales ou réelles. Ce fut la seule fois où Sherlock refusa catégoriquement, sans qu'elle parvienne à le faire changer d'avis. Il savait que s'il faisait cela, il franchirait une limite invisible qui brouillerait tous leurs messages, toute communication entre elle. Il devait rester la tour de contrôle pouvant la ramener à bon port, c'était son seul et unique rôle et si elle cherchait à l'en détourner, ils seraient perdus. Eurus ne refit plus jamais cette demande et Sherlock en fut soulagé.

Les yeux mi-clos, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sentit que Mycroft était entré, aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait. Il se fendit d'un « Bonjour, grand frère » tout en continuant à jouer les yeux fermés.

« Tu as conscience que tu te fais du mal ? » Demanda son aîné.

Sherlock resta silencieux, sachant déjà de quoi il voulait parler.

« Eurus part demain avec oncle Rudy. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, Sherlock, surtout pour toi. Regardes-toi : tu ne sors plus jouer dehors, tu ne cours plus dans tous les sens comme tu le faisais avant, tu ne parles quasiment plus. Elle te fait souffrir. »

« La laisser partir en isolement ne fera qu'empirer les choses. » Finit par dire Sherlock après une longue minute de silence.

« Mais elle cessera de te tourmenter en permanence et ce sera déjà un soulagement. Nous crois-tu aveugle, petit frère, pour ne pas comprendre qu'on te voit t'étioler ? Ou bien es-tu aveugle pour ne pas voir que nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi ?» Répliqua Mycroft.

« Non, je ne vous crois pas aveugle et je sais déjà que vous vous inquiétez, vous n'êtes pas très subtils. Mais il y a certaines choses que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire pour Eurus. »

« Tu te penses assez intelligent pour penser régler un problème d'une telle ampleur alors que nous avons déjà tout essayé ? Ne sois pas… » Commença Mycroft avec colère.

« La seule personne assez stupide pour essayer des solutions inhabituelles. Maman, oncle Rudy, toi… Vous avez déjà tout essayé de trouver la solution en cherchant à vous montrer plus intelligents, plus malin qu'Eurus, ce qui ne fonctionnera pas car elle vous surpasse dans ce domaine. Mais je suis l'idiot dans la famille, Mycroft, tu me l'as répété assez souvent. Si j'échoue et que je doive en payer le prix, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte… » Dit Sherlock d'un air pensif.

« Cesse ça tout de suite, Sherlock ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu mettes ta vie en jeu ou que tu te mettes en danger parce que tu penses ne pas en valoir la peine. C'est faux ! » Gronda son frère aîné en saisissant son cadet par son col.

« Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi devrais tu être le seul à tout supporter dans la famille ? Le seul qui soit responsable de nous, même de Papa et Maman ? Que feras tu quand l'oncle Rudy ne sera plus là pour tout régler lui même ? Tu prendras sa place ? Tu endosseras tout seul la responsabilité et les problèmes d'Eurus, en cachette ? Et après, tu dis que je me fais souffrir ? »

Alors, saisissant son archet, il tira quelques notes rapides et stridentes de son violon, un air qui signifiait, sans aucun doute possible, « Fiche le camp de ma chambre, Mycroft ! »

Le jeune garçon était terriblement ébranlé par ce que venait de lui dire son frère, ses questions et ses paroles reflétant précisément ses pensées concernant la vie qu'il pensait devoir mener. Était-ce Eurus qui lui avait dévoilé puis mis cela en tête, qui avait encore manipulé Sherlock ? Non. Ce n'était pas cela qui importait : l'important, c'était que Sherlock pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne devrait pas supporter cela seul et il voulait l'aider, même s'il savait que cela représentait un risque pour lui-même. Ce qui compliquait la situation : d'un côté, son frère avait conscience que sa sœur pouvait devenir un grave danger pour lui, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Mais de l'autre côté, il était complètement indifférent au fait qu'il s'exposait à ce même danger.

Mycroft se sentait pris dans un maelstrom de sentiments tel qu'il en avait rarement connu de si puissant. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour s'en défaire, pour les écarter de sa pensée logique. Mais les événements récents semblaient vouloir le forcer à admettre qu'il était encore doté d'émotions et que malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Logique, émotions, raison et sentiments s'embrouillaient dans sa tête alors que les paroles de son jeune frère repassaient dans sa tête sans interruption. Respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer, il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'il ne ferait jamais de toute sa vie : prendre en compte les opinions de Sherlock. Mais avant cela, établir de façon certaine les faits réels dans cette affaire.

Selon Mycroft, les faits étaient les suivants : Primo, Eurus était très instable psychologiquement, avec une tendance marquée vers la psychopathie. Deuzio : Eurus était également la personne la plus brillante de son époque, manipulatrice, brillante, incandescente, stellaire. Tertio : enfermer une telle fille prodige psychopathe en isolement ne fonctionnerait que pendant un temps, plus ou moins long, avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et ne fasse payer ceux qu'elle jugerait responsable de sa situation. Quarto : sa famille proche serait la première à en payer le prix. Conclusion : la confiner à l'isolement total résulterait par un désastre, à plus ou moins long terme.

D'un point de vue objectif, il devait bien reconnaître que Eurus paraissait moins… portée à l'autodestruction, voir à la destruction et il se pouvait réellement que son frère soit la raison de ce progrès, aussi minime qu'il puisse sembler. Sherlock semblait le seul, depuis le tout début, déjà, qui avait toujours su parler à sa sœur, excepté quand il s'était fait son premier ami, ce qui s'était si mal terminé. Mais quand Sherlock était présent, elle ressemblait à une petite sœur normale qui voulait jouer avec son grand frère. Il était peut-être la seule personne qu'elle affectionnait ouvertement et qu'elle désirait autour d'elle. De ce fait, une conclusion, purement et froidement logique, au point qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être qualifiée de glaciale et inhumaine pouvait alors s'imposer : Sacrifier Sherlock pour le plus grand bien. Accepter que Eurus dispose de son jouet favori toute sa vie, du moment qu'elle ne relâche pas son génie destructeur sur l'humanité sans défense, voir qu'elle contribue, par ce même génie, à apporter des avancées majeures au monde entier.

Une solution si simple, si élégante, que, si l'oncle Rudy en venait à la déduire, il était peu probable qu'il n'hésite à la mettre en place car c'était une conclusion logique : les besoins du plus grand nombre pesaient plus sur la balance que ceux d'une seule personne. Et bien que son oncle cherchait à le cacher, il estimait que l'intelligence de sa nièce était inestimable, autrement, il n'aurait pas fait tous ces efforts, même pour sa famille. D'après ce qu'il avait appris en écoutant discrètement ses parents, oncle Rudy, qui s'était toujours montré distant envers la branche Holmes, n'avait commencé à venir à Musgrave régulièrement que lorsqu'il avait vu Mycroft résoudre des problèmes de math difficiles alors qu'il avait quatre ans et après cela, il était quasiment devenu partie intégrante au sein du Manoir. Mycroft aurait souhaité que son oncle favori, qui lui montrait tant de considérations et paraissait le tenir en si haute estime, le respectant et le comprenant, soit réellement l'homme attentionné et attaché à la famille de sa sœur qu'il paraissait être. Mais quand Eurus avait montré qu'elle surpassait Mycroft, cette attention s'était portée (très insidieusement) sur elle sous la forme de demande d'observation d'Eurus, d'analyse de sa psyché. Il semblait toujours lui montrer de la considération, mais c'était quasiment toujours pour en apprendre plus sur Eurus. Et parfois, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas d'oncle Rudy que sa petite sœur avait appris à si bien manipuler les autres. Une conclusion dérangeante.

Mycroft ferma les yeux : il doutait désormais de tout, de tout le monde, il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à son propre mode de penser ou à son intelligence qui l'avait pourtant si bien servi auparavant. Il n'avait aucun moyen de protéger son frère ou sa sœur de ce qui allait arriver : c'était trop tard, tout était réglé. Demain, Eurus serait envoyée dans un établissement spécialisé, sous la gérance de l'oncle Rudy qui serait celui qui, (et quelle coïncidence c'était !) serait celui qui la garderait et "étudierait son cas dans l'éventualité d'une guérison", selon ses propres mots. Mycroft n'était désormais plus certain que son oncle avait agi dans l'intérêt de tous, mais plutôt des siens propres et il avait maintenant le sentiment qu'il y avait manipulation de sa part.

C'était tomber de Charybde en Scylla : Eurus était un danger bien réel, certes. Mais présentement, ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers un danger encore pire : la folie d'Eurus devenant pire à cause de l'isolement causée par leur oncle ou des manipulations de celui-ci. Ou le contraire. Mycroft ne doutait absolument pas de la capacité de sa charmante petite sœur à manipuler n'importe qui, même quelqu'un d'aussi aguerri que Rudy. Il se croyait intelligent, et, dans les faits, il l'était, après tout, on ne parvenait pas à diriger des établissements psychiatriques de haute-sécurité en étant stupide. Mais Eurus était déjà plus perspicace qu'eux tous et elle n'était même pas adulte ! Elle ne ferait que progresser en intelligence, sans parler de sa fabuleuse rancune. Sherlock avait raison : la laisser enfermer en isolement ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mycroft avait désormais l'impression qu'il venait de se faire arracher une dent : son petit frère, sensé être le plus stupide de la famille, celui qui vivait dans ses rêves imaginaires, avait été le premier à avoir compris les risques réels présentée par la situation. La fin du monde était proche…

Ce soir là, Mycroft fît quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire depuis longtemps. Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa mère pour lui demander conseil. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit, aussi faible, aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé pendant des années semblaient ressurgir comme une vague scélérate, menaçant d'emporter tout sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant : sa colère envers Eurus, son désarroi face à l'oncle Rudy, la terreur qu'il éprouvait pour son petit frère, et l'amour. Cet amour dévastateur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour tous les membres de cette famille similaire à un mélange chimique très instable et très certainement explosif.

Pour le première fois, il se sentît écouté par sa mère, non plus comme le frère aîné étrange et insolite, la première curiosité de la fratrie Watson, mais comme un futur adulte. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours l'oncle Rudy qui lui avait fait ressentir cette fierté à l'idée d'être respecté. Mais venant de sa mère, cela avait quelque chose de différent et donc, il lui raconta les confidences de son frère, la suppliant, pour le bien de leur famille, de ne plus accepter son départ. Et bien sûr, ses parents qui aimaient leur fille malgré le fait qu'elle ait bien failli être une meurtrière, avaient abordé en ce sens.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand l'oncle Rudy alla chercher Eurus pour l'accompagner dans l'établissement spécialisé, il se heurta au refus net de sa sœur qui se tenait face à lui comme une forteresse imprenable, comme une lionne prête à défendre son petit. Bien évidemment, il chercha à savoir la signification de ce brusque revirement. Rien dans le comportement de Mycroft ne trahissait le fait qu'il était la raison du changement d'avis de sa mère : il restait calme, impassible, affichant ce sourire douloureux de circonstance, comme s'il était désolé de n'avoir pu convaincre ses parents. Si l'oncle Rudy s'était attardé un peu plus, néanmoins, il aurait remarqué que Sherlock avait cessé d'ignorer son aîné et se joignait à lui dans une étrange complicité jamais observée entre eux jusqu'alors. Celle de deux frères qui partageaient un secret et étaient déterminés à protéger l'objet de ce secret.

Mais cela, l'oncle Rudy ne le vît pas. Il passa la journée à argumenter avec sa sœur, la discussion prenant rapidement le ton d'une dispute. Les mots lancés devenants de plus en plus cruels, touchant des vérités dures à entendre. Mais la mère de la famille Holmes restait déterminée : ses enfants resteraient avec leurs parents et l'oncle Rudy partirait le lendemain. Il n'aurait plus le droit de contacter ses neveux et surtout sa nièce. La rage fût visible l'espace d'une seconde sur le visage du directeur de clinique avant de redevenir l'image de la condescendance teintée d'un léger mépris. Une expression qu'il avait dû transmettre à Mycroft, avait compris la mère de ce dernier. Cela ne la rendît que plus déterminée à couper les liens avec son frère.

Quand Mycroft alla se coucher ce soir là, il se sentait soulagé : à présent, il n'allait plus être le seul à se confronter au problème, il allait avoir de l'aide, il n'était plus seulement le frère trop mature ou responsable, le gardien ou le geôlier de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur : il était leur protecteur et leur défenseur. Et une partie de lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier de lui que ce soir là. Le sourire de son frère et la nouvelle pièce de violon de Eurus qui semblait lui être toute adressée le confortaient dans ce choix.

Au milieu de la nuit, Mycroft se réveilla, assoiffé, la gorge sèche et enrouée. Il avait du mal à respirer et il commença à tousser avant de voir la fumée qui envahissait sa chambre. Une main adulte se posa sur son épaule et il entendît son oncle lui parler d'un ton pressant :

« Mycroft ! Lève toi ! Ta sœur a mis le feu à votre maison. Dépêchons nous ! »

Encore à moitié dans le brouillard à cause de l'asphyxie provoquée par la fumée et le manque d'oxygène, il se laissa traîner sans résistance dans le jardin où Eurus gisait sans connaissance. Rudy expliqua qu'il avait dû la maîtriser car sans cela, il n'aurait pu la sauver. Quand Mycroft demanda pour ses parents et son frère, l'oncle Rudy déclara qu'il allait y retourner pour les sauver. Il disparût dans la maison en flammes et ce fût quelques secondes plus tard qu'Eurus se réveilla et fût prise par les épaules par un Mycroft affolé et furieux :

« Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? Pourquoi as tu mis le feu à notre maison?Es tu vraiment folle, Eurus ? Nos parents, Sherlock, ils vont mourir à cause de toi si l'oncle Rudy ne les trouve pas à temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi ! » Protesta Eurus, les yeux écarquillés, « Sherlock est le seul qui peut me sauver, je ne le tuerai jamais ! Où est Sherlock, où est il ?! Cela recommence ! J'ai besoin de la tour de contrôle, Sherlock, où es tu ? »

Mycroft relâcha sa sœur en pleine crise d'hystérie, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, quelle terrible vérité se cachait là. Mais ce moment de relâchement fût suffisant pour qu'Eurus se dégage et se rue dans le manoir en flammes. Mycroft pouvait à présent voir le brasier qui envahissait la tourelle où se situait la chambre de ses parents et il pouvait seulement espérer que son oncle soit parvenu à temps à sauver ses parents. Mais il restait une chance pour Sherlock et il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Mycroft n'était pas un athlète, ni suffisamment mince pour grimper des marches dans une structure ravagé par l'incendie.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir la chambre de son petit frère, envahi par la fumée. Mycroft n'était pas un sportif, mais il était intelligent. Il entra dans la cabane où se trouvait le trampoline, cadeau pour les cinq ans de son petit frère, et le traîna juste dessous la fenêtre, juste après que cette dernière vole en éclat. Il évita de justesse les bouts de verre et plaça le seul espoir de salut de Sherlock et de Eurus en calculant l'exact emplacement pour un atterrissage optimal. Il eût tout juste le temps de voir la petite tête d'Eurus sortir, avant que Sherlock ne saute, aussitôt suivi de la benjamine, qui rebondirent à l'endroit précis qu'il fallait.

Sherlock toussa violemment pour expulser la fumée tandis qu'Eurus le regardait avec une expression de gravité mêlée à de la satisfaction :

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oncle Rudy sortît, le visage recouvert de cendres, avec une expression anéantie. Sans apercevoir Sherlock, il s'adressa à l'aîné de la fratrie :

« Je suis désolé, Mycroft. Tes parents, je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Et Sherlock…j'étais si stupide. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il aurait été sa première victime. »

Mycroft sentît des glaçons se former dans son estomac alors qu'il commençait à réaliser une terrifiante possibilité. Il sentît que son horreur allait apparaître dur son visage, le trahissant au regard de lynx de son oncle. Mais par chance, ou bien était ce de la malchance, Sherlock déclara tout haut :

« Tu es stupide ! C'est Eurus qui est venue me sauver, pas toi. Et Mycroft a un peu aidé aussi. »

Mycroft maudît son petit frère trop impulsif et qui avait ses capacités mentales brouillées par l'intoxication. Autrement, nul doute qu'il aurait compris la vérité, comme Eurus et lui même. Mais au moins, cela lui permettait de reprendre le contrôle de son expression et de ne rien trahir de ses sentiments. En revanche, il n'appréciait pas du tout le regard intéressé que Rudy (plus oncle, plus jamais oncle) posait sur son petit frère, l manière dont il paraissait soupeser et estimer les multiples possibilités. À côté de Mycroft, Eurus feignait toujours d'être inconsciente, mais pour la première fois lui serrait la main. Suffisamment fort pour le griffer profondément, mais c'était une première.

« Eurus t'a vraiment sauvé, Sherlock ? Tu en es bien sûr ? »

« Ce n'était certainement pas toi et Mycroft était trop gros pour passer par notre passage secret. Bien sûr que c'est Eurus ! Je vous l'avais bien dit. »

Au loin, la sirène des pompiers retentissaient et ce fût seulement quand une couverture de survie fût jetée sur ses épaules que Mycroft réalisa qu'il était orphelin. Que son frère et sa sœur n'avaient plus d'adulte pour veiller sur eux et qu'ils étaient menacés par le seul membre survivant de leur famille à qui on allait confier leur garde. Et pendant un instant, il regretta d'avoir été sauvé : s'il n'était pas intervenu, si Maman n'avait pas refusé que Rudy embarque Eurus, s'il n'avait pas cherché à intervenir sur les bases des dires de son petit frère (même s'il avait raison…). Sa famille ne serait pas déchirée et son oncle n'aurait pas assassiné sa sœur et son beau-frère, tenté de tuer Sherlock afin de s'emparer de Eurus et ses fabuleuses capacités intellectuelles. Pourquoi Rudy l'avait-il sauvé ? Pensait il faire de lui son successeur, geôlier et exploiteur des talents de sa petite sœur pour le plus grand bien ? Cela n'arriverait jamais !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la fratrie Holmes tenait son premier conseil de guerre pendant que Rudy entamait les démarches pour obtenir définitivement leur garde et la mise sous tutelle d'Eurus et Sherlock.

« Sherlock… J'ai quelque chose de délicat à te dire... » Commença Mycroft.

« Je sais. L'oncle Rudy est celui qui a mis le feu à Musgrave. Dans le rapport, il explique que le feu a pris dans la chambre d'Eurus, alors que c'est la chambre de Papa et Maman qui a été touchée tout de suite. Pas besoin d'Eurus pour comprendre cela, je ne suis pas stupide. » S'emporta son petit frère.

« Je savais déjà que tu le déduirais. C'st d'autre chose que je veux te parler. »

« Ce dont Mycroft veut sans doute parler, c'est ce que Rudy compte faire à ton sujet. Il n'avait pas prévu que tu survivrais. Que je te sauverai. Il n'avait même pas compris que je tenais à toi tellement il est stupide. Mais maintenant qu'il sait, il va t'utiliser. » Déclara Eurus sur un ton atone.

« Il m'a pris à part. Il m'a dit que toi, Sherlock, est le seul moyen pour s'assurer que notre petite sœur ne cherche pas à devenir une psychopathe pyromane, selon ses propres dires. » Commença Mycroft d'un air las.

« Ce serait plutôt lui le psychopathe pyromane, dans ce cas. Il a tué Papa et Maman ! »

« Laisse le finir. » Commanda Eurus.

« Il m'a dit qu'il va m'envoyer à Eton, comme prévu, avec des cours d'été de la meilleure qualité qui soit, pour que je sois en mesure de sauter les étapes le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être intégrer l'université dans moins de deux ans et ensuite, faire campagne pour que je puisse me rendre indispensable au Gouvernement. Il semble avoir déjà planifier toute ma vie. Bien évidemment cela a pour but de m'éloigner de vous. » Expliqua Mycroft d'un ton éteint. Autrefois, il aurait tout donné pour que ceci devienne réalité. À présent, c'était son pire cauchemar.

« Et nous ? » Demanda Sherlock d'un air farouche.

« Il m'a expliqué que tu étais traumatisé après ce qu'il s'était passé, aussi bien avec Trévor, la mort de nos parents et l'incendie. Il a décidé de te retirer de l'école et de...te faire instruire chez lui, de te donner lui même des cours. Dans sa maison de fonction, dans l'enceinte de l'établissement psychiatrique où Eurus sera enfermée comme prétendument responsable de la mort de nos parents.» Avoua Mycroft en serrant les poings.

« Que va t-il faire à Sherlock. » Gronda Eurus, comme une bête sauvage.

« Sans doute continuer ce que tu as commencé, Eurus. Le former à la déduction, à résoudre des énigmes impossibles au commun des mortels. Le tout en l'isolant du monde, en l'empêchant d'avoir des amis comme ce que tu as fait il y a plus d'un mois ! Peut-être lui fera t-il la même chose qu'il m'a fait. Le manipuler, lui faire croire qu'il a son respect, son attention, lui donner l'approbation qu'il avait rarement par notre faute. »

« Je croyais que justement, il ne voulait pas cela, quand je vous ai espionné ! » Protesta Sherlock.

« Oui, il se servait de toi comme d'un prétexte pour pousser Mam… nos parents et moi même à lui confier notre sœur, en nous montrant qu'elle était un danger pour ta santé mentale. Peut-être croyait-il même réellement que son obsession pour toi était malsaine et qu'il ne voulait pas de toi dans ses pattes. Mais à présent, il sait que tu es la clé, Sherlock, pour obtenir la coopération d'Eurus. Je me trompe ? »

« Il est ma tour de Contrôle qui me permet de revenir sur Terre. Sans lui, je suis perdue.» Déclara Eurus.

« Comment fait on pour empêcher cela ? Ne peut-on pas révéler ce qu'il a fait à la police ? »

« Sherlock, tu es stupide. La police et leurs psychiatres ne croiront pas qu'un enfant de sept ans traumatisé par la mort de ses parents, affirmant que sa sœur psychopathe et pyromane n'est pas celle qui a mis le feu, mais plutôt le bon oncle Rudy qui a tout tenté pour sauver sa sœur et ses neveux et nièce bien aimés, avant d'accepter de nous prendre sous son toit et de nous soigner. Ils ne croiront pas Mycrofr non plus de toute manière. Cher oncle Rudy est une sommité et il a des très bonnes relations avec le MI6 et le gouvernement. Cela se voit à son costume et sa cravate. Mycroft n'a pas assez de poids...politique.» Déclara Eurus comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Eurus, ne traite pas Sherlock d'idiot, Sherlock, elle a raison. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. »

« Alors à quoi tu sers ?! » Demanda Sherlock d'un air frondeur.

« En essayant de vous protéger, en convainquant maman de la nécessité de garder Eurus près de nous, je n'ai fait que précipiter la situation, forçant notre oncle à déclencher l'incendie de notre maison familiale. Je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les maintenant, vous êtes encore plus en danger. Je suis incapable de veiller sur nous. » Murmura Mycroft.

« Mycroft est stupide ! Tu n'as pas forcé Rudy à tuer Papa et Maman, c'est lui qui a décidé de faire ça. Toi, tu voulais nous protéger et Maman nous aurait dit de veiller les uns sur les autres !» Déclara son petit frère.

« Sherlock n'est pas idiot quand il dit cela. » Approuva Eurus, plus réticente à complimenter.

« Si je veux pouvoir faire un plan, nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous voulons ensemble pour l'avenir. Eurus, ce que tu as fait il y a un mois était inqualifiable mais je peux comprendre tes...particularités inhabituelles. Que devons nous faire pour que cela ne recommence pas ? Sherlock, il s'agit aussi de toi, de ton avenir, de ta vie et tu as plus qu ton mot à dire. De nous trois, tu es aussi le seul qui peut mieux saisir le contexte émotionnel des situations. Quant à moi, je dois connaître les limites à ne pas dépasser avec vous deux si je ne veux pas devenir comme...Rudy. »

« Je veux que Sherlock reste avec moi ! Mais… Je ne veux pas que ce soit sous la surveillance de Rudy. Lui, il peut disparaître. » Déclara Eurus.

« Je veux...que Eurus sache que je suis là pour elle, mais je veux aussi avoir des amis qui n'auront pas peur d'Eurus et qui l'accepteront comme elle est. » Dît Sherlock.

« Pfff….C'est bon. Mais d'abord, tu dois en trouver des vraiment bons, pas trop stupides, j'aurais une liste et ensuite je dois donner mon accord. » Négocia la fillette.

« Eurus… Ne dicte pas la vie de Sherlock. » Gronda Mycroft.

« Que fait on en attendant ? Sherlock va être sous la coupe de l'oncle Rudy pendant des années. Et je vais devoir être observée, examinée par lui. Et toi, tu seras loin. »

« Je pourrais sans doute me faire émanciper dans deux ans... Mais ils ne me confieront jamais votre garde quand il y a un adulte responsable et avec de si bonnes relations.»

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Sherlock est suffisamment obstiné pour ne pas se faire manipuler trop facilement, surtout quand il est aussi déterminé que maintenant. Rudy ne pourra pas le convertir comme il l'a fait pour toi. Pour toi...J'ai préparé une liste des choses que tu vas devoir accomplir. N'oublie pas de la brûler après l'avoir retenue.» Dît Eurus d'un ton péremptoire en lui donnant un morceau de papier.

« Intégrer l'université avant l'an prochain ? Me tisser un réseau de relations influentes dans les hauts cercles de la société ? Me faire bien remarquer par les connaissances de l'oncle Rudy ? Jouer le rôle du frère aîné responsable et ayant peur de sa sœur. Me rendre indispensable au Gouvernement par mon intellect dès mes dix sept ans ! ? Obtenir la garde de ma sœur quand j'aurais dix-huit ans ? Eurus, c'est de la folie ! Je n'arriverais jamais à faire tout ça. » S'exclama Mycroft.

« Non, ça, c'est parce que tu es trop paresseux et que tu n'es pas motivé. Mais tu en es capable maintenant que tu as de la détermination. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Sherlock. » Déclara Eurus.

« Quatre ans ! Tu me demandes d'attendre quatre ans pour vous libérer ! Il y a forcément d'autres solutions, surtout si je me fais émanciper. »

« Comme si on te le permettra avec Oncle Rudy... » Chantonna Eurus.

« Sherlock, c'est aussi à toi que je parle ! Quatre ans pendant lesquels tu n'auras personne. Si Rudy t'isole… Tu seras sans amis et même si ce n'est pas quelque chose que je comprends, je sais que cela compte pour toi ! »

« Je trouverais de quoi m'occuper. Et puis, si à la fin je suis aussi bizarre que vous deux, je ne serais plus le seul idiot de la famille. » Dît Sherlock avant de tendre l'oreille.

Alors qu'ils entendaient leur oncle rentrer, la fratrie se dispersa et alors que Mycroft rentrait dans sa chambre pour brûler la liste après l'avoir apprise par cœur, il se demanda, un peu alarmé, si sa vie aurait été aussi dictée par Eurus qu'elle ne le faisait en ce moment si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Quelque part, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Même emprisonnée sur une île déserte, sa sœur aurait continué à imprégner l'inconscient de son frère.

* * *

Le moins que Mycroft puisse dire, c'est que les plans de sa sœur étaient efficace, à présent qu'il suivait ses indications. Déjà, il savait qu'il avait l'attention de nombreuses personnes haut placée et que certains exercices qu'il avait fait étaient des tests pour mesurer son utilité au sein de certaines agences. Jusque là, il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il avait aussi réussi à donner le change auprès de l'oncle Rudy, ressemblant à un parfait chien fidèle, prêt à suivre ses traces pour protéger le monde de sa sœur. Il ne se supportait plus quand il jouait ce rôle, mais c'était pour le plus grand bien.

Quatre ans à jouer ce rôle, au point que c'était devenu son masque, celui de l'Homme de Glace...Il haïssait ce jeu tout comme il avait haï le théâtre, même si cela avait eu ses avantages….Plus le temps passait, plus son frère (et sa sœur aussi) lui manquaient, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles et qu'elles venaient toutes de son oncle. Mais ce qu'il en déchiffrait était alarmant. Eurus était internée, pratiquement coupée du monde, sous haute surveillance et la seule personne qui pouvait la visiter sans trop de risques était Sherlock. Autrement, le personnel soignant ne pouvait pas arracher un traître mot à sa sœur, qui s'enfermait dans un mutisme avec des actes d'auto-mutilation et d'agressivité envers les psychiatres…

L'oncle Rudy devait fatalement toujours passer par Sherlock pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait : des informations sur le fonctionnement du cerveau extraordinaire d'Eurus et des petits indices sur des « cas » qu'il pouvait transmettre à ses supérieurs. Depuis quelques mois, des rumeurs lui parvenaient : des complots démasqués, des attentats déjoués, des virages politiques inattendus pourtant prévus, des accords passés avec d'autres pays avec succès grâce à du chantage. Et simultanément, l'oncle Rudy qui devenait de plus en plus indispensable, de plus en plus consulté dans les hautes sphères. Visiblement, il parvenait à se servir d'Eurus avec succès.

Selon les informations de Mycroft, il y a deux ans, oncle Rudy l'avait très discrètement fait transférer à l'établissement de très haute sécurité de Sherringford. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas encore révélé à Mycroft mais ce dernier avait désormais ses sources très fiables. Et ce qu'elles disaient l'inquiétaient profondément. Cet établissement était une île accessible uniquement par hélicoptère, les gardes ayant l'ordre de tenir à distance les navires. Eurus était enfermée en isolement et l'oncle Rudy y vivait également, ne revenant que très rarement dans son pied à terre de Londres et uniquement pour les très rares visites de Mycroft. Et chaque fois, son petit frère n'était pas présent.

Sherlock avait forcément été emmené sur cette île, en espérant que ce soit dans une résidence réservée au gardien et non dans une cellule voisine d'Eurus... Mycroft doutait fortement que son frère ait sortir à l'extérieur depuis ce jour. Un enfant de presque dix ans, isolé sur une île forteresse, sans contact avec des enfants de son âge, seulement entouré d'adultes qui ne le comprendraient pas. Avec pour seule famille, sa sœur Eurus toujours instable et son oncle, le meurtrier de leurs parents. Peut-être avait-il été capable de s'évader via son imagination débordante, se figurant être semblable à Robinson Crusoé ou Edmond Dantès préparant son évasion pour devenir le futur Comte de Monte Cristo. Ou peut-être s'était-il renfermé, sans exemple pour lui montrer comment socialiser avec les personnes normales.

Aujourd'hui, Mycroft fêtait ses dix-huit ans et son oncle l'avait emmené dans un restaurant cinq étoiles pour fêter cela. Néanmoins, quand arriva le dessert et que Mycroft demanda (exigea) de voir Sherlock, Rudy paraissait embarrassé. Finalement, il accepta de l'emmener à Sherringford et durant tout le trajet en hélicoptère, il tenta de meubler la conversation face au visage de marbre de Mycroft :

« Tu dois savoir, Mycroft, surtout maintenant, que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, dans ce monde. Seulement des laides nuances de gris. Sherlock était la seule personne à qui Eurus acceptait de dire des choses et bien… Je n'avais pas le choix. Cela a permis d'empêcher de complications politiques sans noms, des désastres considérables. Je peux t'assurer, Mycroft, que la Nation lui est reconnaissante pour son aide précieuse. Ton frère est un véritable héros… »

Mycroft aurait tout donné pour que son frère ne devienne pas un héros. Les héros mourraient dans le monde réel...

« J'avoue, au début, je ne pensais pas que Sherlock serait à la hauteur de toi ou d'Eurus. Mais il est brillant. Stellaire, sans doute l'influence de ta sœur. Un peu original, mais nous le sommes tous dans la famille après tout. Il a déjà un sacré charisme pour son âge… »

Son petit frère avait toujours été celui qui menait les autres, par son enthousiasme, sa capacité à imaginer et surtout, ses émotions si incandescentes...

« J'avoue qu'il s'ennuie un peu… Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir des enfants à mon â je lui trouve des distractions. Savais tu que rien qu'en lisant les journaux, il a démasqué un jeune psychopathe ? Un cas vraiment très intéressant, ce petit Moriarty. J'ai pu avoir des entretiens avec lui. Il était très intéressé de savoir qui l'avait démasqué et il paraissait fasciné par Sherlock. Il sera sans doute transféré un jour à Sherringford. »

Mycroft luttait pour conserver son calme et il fût soulagé de voir l'île se profiler à l'horizon. Tuer l'oncle Rudy maintenant ne serait pas constructif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva enfin en tête à tête avec Sherlock et Mycroft sentît son cœur peu utilisé se resserrer. Son frère de onze ans n'était plus que l'ombre de l'enfant joyeux et insouciant qu'il avait été. Les changements amorcés par Eurus avaient largement été empirés par les quatre ans sous la coupe de l'oncle Rudy. Il était devenu complètement introverti, ses gestes étaient maîtrisés, ses émotions n'étaient pratiquement plus visibles. Et surtout, il refusait de lui parler.

Sherlock jouait du violon et refusait ouvertement de lui prêter attention, l'ignorant volontairement en lui tournant le dos. Pendant un instant, Mycroft craignît qu'il ne lui en veuille pour avoir mis le plan d'Eurus à exécution mais en écoutant le morceau joué, il reprît espoir. Il passa toute l'heure à écouter les diverses pièces de musiques avant de tenter, maladroitement, d'enlacer son frère. Il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion quand Sherlock le repoussa, ni quand son oncle fît mine de le réconforter. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Quelques heures plus tard, il referma la porte de son propre appartement, l'autre cadeau de son oncle Rudy. Son petit détour à Musgrave, dans l'une des cachettes de Eurus, avait été fructueux. Il aurait dû se douter que sa petite sœur aurait été du genre à collectionner les plantes vénéneuses et toxiques, y compris les plus rares. La racine du pied du diable en faisait partie et était inconnue dans cette partie du monde. Sherlock lui avait fait passé son emplacement, ses effets, son mode d'utilisation par le code composé via ses morceaux de violon. Un plan parfait concocté par Eurus. Chaque membre de la fratrie Holmes porterait en partie le poids du meurtre de l'oncle Rudy : la planification d'Eurus, la décision du meurtre à Sherlock, le seul qui pouvait décider de faire passer le message de la benjamine à l'aîné, et enfin, l'exécution par Mycroft.

Il consulta sa montre : dans quelques heures, son oncle décéderait, sans rien qui puisse rattacher sa mort à aucun des membres de la fratrie Holmes. La Racine du Pied du Diable que sa sœur avait cultivé ne lui octroierait pas une mort paisible : il mourrait, hanté par les fantômes de son passé. En fait, il était fort probable qu'il se suicide avec l'arme que Mycroft lui avait mis à sa disposition. La lettre de suicide ainsi que ses aveux concernant le meurtre de sa sœur et beau-frère, le tout recopié par Sherlock dont les talents de faussaire étaient assez inquiétants. Et si ce cher oncle Rudy parvenait malgré tout à survivre… la folie était un effet secondaire karmique ironique compte tenu de ce qu'il fait endurer à Sherlock.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après les discrètes funérailles, dans la plus grande discrétion, Mycroft reçu la visite des services de protection de l'enfance (qu'il soupçonnait en partie pour au moins l'un d'entre eux de venir du MI6). Il avait désormais la garde de son frère Sherlock et d'Eurus. Même s'il avait compris que cette dernière allait être surveillée et qu'il recevrait sans doute des demandes du Gouvernement Britannique pour les aider dans le contre-terrorisme. La majorité de ses supérieurs le traitaient désormais avec des pincettes et il avait désormais une voie toute tracée pour devenir l'éminence grise derrière le pouvoir en place. Honnêtement, il accepterait sans doute uniquement pour ne pas s'ennuyer, du moment qu'il puisse continuer à veiller sur son frère et sa sœur avec tous les moyens dont il pouvait disposer. Et qui avait plus de moyen que le pays ?

Veiller sur eux tandis qu'ils grandissaient était compliqué et pas toujours sans problèmes. Mais tant qu'Eurus ne cherchait pas à mettre le feu à sa chambre (ou à encourager Sherlock à le faire pour elle) ou qu'elle ne tente pas de s'accaparer complètement Sherlock au point de le couper du monde, tout allait bien. Il avait développé une saine paranoïa et avait dû apprendre à se préparer à manger par ses propres moyens pour ne pas finir empoisonné (volontairement ou par accident) par son adorable sœur et son charmant petit frère. Au moins, ce n'était pas généralement pas létal.

Son plus grand soucis était le refus de Sherlock à se réaccoutumer à une vie sociale avec des gens normaux et non un oncle meurtrier, des gardiens de prisons et des prisonniers. Une part de lui se demandait souvent si le monde réel était vraiment prêt pour Sherlock quand il serait relâché dans la Nature. Dieu sait que Eurus ne le serait jamais vraiment sans une haute sécurité de sa part (et du gouvernement, peu pressé de perdre leur précieux joker). Mais par chance, sa sœur était tout à fait prête à rester à la maison, du moment qu'on lui procure de quoi nourrir son intellect, faire des expériences ou élaborer des hypothèses et surtout, que Sherlock vienne la voir régulièrement pour lui remettre les pieds sur Terre.

Mycroft parvint à forcer Sherlock à se reconnecter au monde réel de la façon la plus facile qui soit : en se rendant insupportable. Son jeune frère, désormais adulte, détective consultant et se prétendant sociopathe à ses heures, avait fui le nid de Mycroft pour chercher un logement et mieux encore, un colocataire. Même si Sherlock était arrogant, insupportable, avec un égo énorme, une obsession macabre pour résoudre les crimes, et possédant suffisamment de problèmes pour faire fuir une dizaine de psychologues… Néanmoins, il possédait encore son étrange charisme et un jour, Mycroft l'espérait, il se trouverait à nouveau un ami. Maintenant, tout ce que devait faire Mycroft était de s'assurer que Eurus ne cherche pas à tuer celui-ci. Il aurait à surveiller tout cela.

* * *

Échantillons de différents échanges de textos au fil des ans...

* * *

Mycroft : Alors, chère sœur, que penses tu du nouveau colocataire de Sherlock ?

Eurus : il est acceptable.

Mycroft : Parce qu'il a tué celui qui menaçait d'assassiner Sherlock ?

Eurus : Pour quelle autre raison ?

Mycroft : Donc tu n'as pas l'intention de le jeter au fond d'un puits, j'ose espérer ?

Eurus : C'est un idiot, mais Sherlock a besoin d'idiots, sinon, il devient moins intéressant. Celui-ci fera l'affaire.

Mycroft : Voilà qui est rassurant.

Eurus : Au moins, son second prénom est aussi ridicule que nos prénoms à nous.

* * *

Eurus : Mycroft ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas surveillé de plus près Moriarty de plus près ? S'il tue Sherlock, tu en répondras. Il est peut-être intéressant, mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un comme moi trop près de lui !

Mycroft : … Miséricorde.

Mycroft : Sherlock ? Va dire à Eurus qu'elle sera toujours ta psychopathe favorite et que le seul intérêt que tu portes à Moriarty est de le voir sous les verrous. Je t'en remercie.

Sherlock : Tu crois que je devrais la présenter à John ? Au point où il en est, après s'être fait kidnapper par Moriarty et avoir dû porter une bombe en guise de blouson, il s'en sort plutôt bien. Il était même capable de sarcasme. Eurus ne devrait pas trop le traumatiser et elle me demande de le rencontrer depuis des mois...

Mycroft : Sherlock, n'ose même pas !

Sherlock : Trop tard, je les emmène ensemble manger des Fishs and Chips. Ne t'inquiète pas pour John : il est accro à l'adrénaline. Il survivra. Surveille bien ton régime !

Sherlock : Ils sont encore en vie et Eurus n'a pas tenté de le tuer. Je considère l'expérience comme réussite.

* * *

Eurus : Depuis quand mon frère s'intéresse t-il à une femme ?

Eurus : Depuis quand voit-il des femmes nues et se fait-il flirter par textos ?

Eurus : J'admets qu'elle est attirante, mais elle n'est pas si intéressante, à part qu'elle l'a battu.

Eurus : Ok, elle est intéressante.

Eurus : Mycroft, je me fiche qu'elle fasse chanter la couronne anglaise, débarrasse toi d'elle ! Tu diriges les services secrets en free-lance !

Eurus : Elle l'aime vraiment ? Je… ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Mycroft : une première.

Eurus : Nous en sommes débarrassés ?

Mycroft : Les Talibans l'ont capturée et décapitée. Je ne le dirais pas à Sherlock, je ne suis pas certain que cela ne briserait pas son cœur.

Eurus: Sherlock ? Tu l'as sauvée, n'est ce pas. »

Sherlock : Yep. Vous ne la toucherez pas.

Eurus : Tu me la présenteras ?

Sherlock : Fish and Chips ?

Eurus : Ok

* * *

Sherlock : Eurus, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à feindre ma mort.

Eurus : Plan n° 1817 en pièce jointe.

Sherlock : Tu as planifié ma mort combien de fois ?

Eurus : en échange, je veux passer du temps avec toi.

Sherlock : Eurus...

Eurus : deux ans devraient suffire pour mon expérience.

* * *

Sherlock : John Watson va se marier.

Eurus : je sais. Je crois que j'aime bien Mary.

* * *

Eurus : le mariage semblait plutôt bien. Tu as déjoué un meurtre. Et ton discours de témoin était inoubliable.

Sherlock : Je crois que je vais désormais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Eurus : Ne disais tu pas que rien ne changerait ?

Sherlock : ils attendent un bébé.

Eurus : … Fish and Chips ?

Sherlock : Fish and Chips.

* * *

Eurus : Tu es un idiot qui t'est laissé faire tirer dessus.

Sherlock : Oui. Je présume que tu sais qui est le responsable.

Eurus : Bien sûr. Je savais que je l'aimais pour une raison. Cela aurait dû être un indice en soi.

Sherlock : Ne la tue pas.

Eurus : Pourquoi ?

Sherlock : Je viens d'avoir un entretien avec Mary : elle est une ancienne espionne/assassin. Elle vient de me l'apprendre, mais elle ne savait pas que John était présent.

Eurus : Vengeance appropriée. Je devrais quand même la tuer.

Sherlock : Magnausen menaçait son mariage. Il a des informations compromettantes sur beaucoup de monde.

Eurus : Et alors ?

Sherlock : Le but ultime de Magnausen est d'avoir Mycroft sous sa coupe.

Eurus : intolérable.

Sherlock : C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu aies dit à son sujet.

* * *

Eurus : Sherlock ? J'a décidé de sortir manger des Fish and chips pour Noël.

Sherlock : Sans moi ? Toute seule ? C'est une première.

Eurus : Avec Mary Watson.

Sherlock : Eurus, que manigances tu ?

Eurus : Déjà fait. Magnausen n'est plus un problème.

Sherlock : Mary Watson l'a tué pour elle et toi ?

Eurus : Elle sait bien tirer, pour une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois. Ton ami l'a bien choisie.

Sherlock : Tu lui pardonnes ?

Eurus : Oui, à condition qu'elle mette Eurus comme second prénom. Elle n'était pas contre. Elle dit que cela forge le caractère. Je l'aime bien. Ne la fais pas tuer.

* * *

Sherlock : Cela fait plusieurs personnes qui connaissent ton existence, qui savent ce que tu es, ce que tu peux faire. Et qui t'acceptent. Les acceptes tu dans ma vie, chère sœur ?

Eurus : L'avion est arrivé à bon port grâce à toi. Pas de crash en perspective. Tu m'as sauvée. Alors oui, je les accepte. Joyeux anniversaire, cher frère.

Sherlock : Tour de contrôle : Terminé.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai longtemps cru qu'elle resterait inachevée.

Si vous avez des critiques ou remarques constructives, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
